Heed the Omen
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [AU] He rises from the eternal sea, creating armies on either shore. He turns man against his brother, till man exists no more. He's not some adverage kid. He's the son of the Devil. His day will come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is a new idea, because I don't think anyone has done it, yet. I've seen lots of adverts for the new movie, "The Omen: 666", so I decided to do an angsty story using the basic line. Very basic, I admit, because I haven't seen the movie.**

**Disclaimer: The manga/anime series Fruits Basket, isn't mine. Neither is the movie.**

**Warnings: First attempt at multi-chapter angst. Some OOC, language and violence.**

Prologue 

Mrs. Sohma had been warned that her newly unborn child was the son of the Devil. The signs had been clear to anyone. Catholics and Christians alike knew the signs like the backs of their hands. She was told over and over again to have an abortion, before the end of mankind descended upon the Earth. All she did was laugh and tell the men not to be so silly.

It had been 6 years since the faithful day that Mr. And Mrs. Sohma had given birth to the foulest of all creatures. Fouler than the stench of rotting flesh, was the aroma that the son of the Devil gave. His skin was more like scales in the colour that was deeper than the grass, but lighter than the leaves. Eyes as violet as the sunset on a polluted highway. His parents were disgusted with him. His mother later apologized to the astrologists and the doctors, the nurses and the religious. This boy really was the son of the Devil.

Kyo Sohma, the boy who was rejected by his whole family, stood out on the patio of his house. His gingerish hair blew gently across his face in the breeze as he eyed the sun set. With his beaded bracelet, he didn't take the form of the son of the Devil. He looked like an average boy, apart from his hair and his eyes. Eyes as dark as the blood in which he seeped, on occasions when his father beat him.

He didn't have any friends and didn't want to get to know anyone. He was content just the way his was. Being the son of the Devil had it's advantages and disadvantages, of course. He had the ability into controlling people for his own selfish wants. He could make almost anyone do anything. This came in handy, at times. But as said before, every advantage had a disadvantage. Animals heeded to his call when he did not wish to have company. Such instances include whilst going to the zoo, animals were suddenly going insane over the sight of him. Trying to break free from their cages they were. He just silently smirked to himself as his parents and onlookers fretted.

But the small boy had gone his whole life without taking the extent of his powers to the full. But this was all soon to change as the true calling within him descended, to vanquish anyone and anything in his way, for he was the son of the Devil.

His day will come.

**A/N:**

**Viva la Gaspos!**

**I think that was actually quite good… I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Still remember I have NEVER seen the movie. Just seen clips and pictures. So basically, I am making it up as I go. Ok?**

Mrs. Sohma peered out of her kitchen window one morning. The sky was clouded over, and the sun had disappeared. 'Unusual,' she thought, 'It was supposed to be sunny today'. Forgetting the sky, she took to making breakfast. Her husband was already at work, so she would only be cooking for Kyo and herself today. She wondered why she even cooked for the Beast whom she called her son.

"Kyo!" She called from down the stairs, "Breakfast!"

Kyo, who was staring at the sky, a wonderful little smirk plastered to his face, shifted his crimson eyes towards to bedroom door. It was closed, which meant he had an excuse not to come down. He could say he didn't hear his mother. A sly looked traveled across his facial features as he placed a finger against the window. The sky suddenly darkened, as rain began to pour down heavily. Although he hated rain, it was important that all the religious and astrological people understood what was going on. The signs were obvious enough, he thought.

Mrs. Sohma cocked and eyebrow when she heard the rain falling down. It confused her that the astrologists were wrong; they were never wrong about the weather. She sighed and stuck Kyo's breakfast on the table, before venturing into the darkness to collect the washing from the line.

Kyo climbed down from his seat beside the window and went to collect his breakfast. 'Not meat again,' he hoped, 'I'm sick of that!'. He felt the anger rise within him as he came into the kitchen and saw, yet again, meat upon the table. His eyes glazed over with pure rage as he lifted his arms from his sides. The plate on the table trembled, as it lifted up and hurled itself into the wall behind him. He smirked and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and drinking deeply.

"Kyo Sohma! What have I told you about drinking milk from the carton!" His mother screamed, as she came in the door. "Oh, and look what you've done with breakfast! I worked for ages on that, Kyo! Go to your room, NOW!"

His eyes still glazed with anger, he stared at her. She suddenly felt quite awkward to be around him, remembering of course, who exactly he was. She backed up and walked out of the house, picking up speed as she exited into the darkened streets.

Kyo clenched the milk carton so hard the bottle broke. His eyes became normal again as he walked up the stairs to sit by his perch at the window, once again, to stare into the sky.

People on the street were worried about the darkness. They all knew of Kyo Sohma. Rumors had gone around years ago though, proclaiming his parents had 'disposed' of him, so only the few who remained skeptic were worried.

The astrologists thought about what could have been happening. It wasn't normal for them to get the weather patterns wrong. Suddenly, someone from the church came in the door.

"The signs!" He spluttered, "The Devil's son has arisen!"

"Don't be ridiculous," An astrologist said, "He was disposed of!"

"No, you don't understand! The signs! On the first day, Darkness will descend!"

There was an unusual silence, before everyone scampered into the streets, warning everyone that walked by.

Kyo sat at the window, watching everyone scurry with fear. She glared down at them, before smirking. 'The End will come,' he thought to himself, 'It will come'.

**A/N:**

**Another short chapter!**

**Sorry… -bows-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Still haven't seen the movie you guys…**

The air was thick with fear as Mrs. Sohma walked down the street. As she got closer to the village centre, she could hear voices all around her, whispering. Whispering about her. 'This is all her fault!' they said, 'If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be doomed!'. She uncomfortably made her way to the bakery, where she bought a few dozen slices of bread for Kyo's dinner tonight. The baker eyed her.

"Why should I feed you?" He questioned harshly, throwing the bread into a bag and shoving it towards her. "It's not like you deserve it!"

Mrs. Sohma nodded; she knew this was true. It was only a matter of time before she and her family were chased out of the village and to somewhere else. Sighing, she left and walked up the cobbled alley to home, still receiving watchful eyes and whisperings around her.

Back at the house, Kyo was getting bored of watching the people of his village scurry in the rain. He felt as if it was his duty to bring pain and misery to the lives of others. His eyes wandered over to the globe on his bedroom desk. Kyo walked to it and spun it around, watching as the planet span. 'It will soon be all gone,' he thought to himself. 'Soon'.

Now Kyo, being one not to talk often, was surprised when his mother came into his bedroom unawares and questioned him.

"What have you done?" She asked, her tone filled with fear and anger at her son. He knew this could only be his fault. "Tell me!" She ordered. Kyo stood still, watching his globe as it spun, paying no attention to the fact his own mother was talking to him.

"Kyo!" She screeched, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the globe. Their eyes met; hers filled with fear and Kyo's filled with pure rage. The expression on his face was priceless. It could only mean one thing; this wouldn't end pretty.

Mrs. Sohma dragged her son towards the staircase, so he was fully away from anything in his room to distract him from her words. She stared straight into his eyes and asked again, "Tell me what you did, Kyo Sohma"

As I said before, speaking wasn't something Kyo did much. He preferred to wallow in his thoughts and keep them to himself, to prevent angering anyone. But today, it seemed the Devil's son's vocal cords would get a work out. His voice rattled as he spoke.

"What do you think?" He snapped, eyes glowering, "Have you not been outside, mother? Can you not see?" His eyes gazed to the railing of the stairs. Smirking and stepped forward, making his mother step back until her back was right against the rails.

"I want you to stop with madness!" She told him angrily, reaching for him to prevent herself from getting harmed. "Stop it, now!"

Kyo backed up and cocked his head to the side, a perfect smile forming. "Yes mother dearest," He sighed, before turning away. "Over you dead body,"

Mrs. Sohma watched in horror as he turned around and picked up his pace with his feet. As he came closer, it suddenly clicked what he was about to do. As she tumbled to her grave, she prayed that everything would turn out for the best. That what everyone was saying about her son was wrong. Although, in her last second of life she realized, 'If the accusations were incorrect, why would he do this?'.

Kyo watched with a gleeful smirk as his mother splattered across the floorboards. Yes, he had pushed her off the balcony. Yes, he had enjoyed it. Yes, he didn't care. He almost laughed as her pitiful body lay crumpled on the floor. Eyeing it for a few more moments, he headed back to his bedroom. His policy was,

'If no one saw me do it, then it wasn't me'.

**A/N:**

**I think I might keep the chapters fairly short in this one, guys.**

**Right-o, thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Haven't updated this one for a while.**

**So… it shall be done.**

Kyo barely saw his father. Too busy working, generally. When he was home, he didn't care for his son. He believed he could take care of himself. But on this particular day, Mr. Sohma had something to say.

"Kyo, get down here a second!" He called, from the bottom of the stairs. Kyo turned away from his window and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"What?" He asked flatly, before peering over the balcony. 'Must of discovered my little, 'accident'…' He thought solemnly.

"Was this you?" His father asked, knowing it was. He was more concern weather Kyo would admit to the deed. Kyo thought for a moment.

"No," He answered, curling a thread of his hair between his fingers. "Why is everything presumably me?" Kyo shot his father a look. "I bid you a bad day," He said, before going back to his bedroom.

Mr. Sohma stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was confused; where did he go wrong? He just wanted to be happy with his wife and child. Sighing, he left his spouses corpse on the floor; someone else would fix it. Then he remembered.

"Kyo, we have to go visit your cousins today. Now, I want you to behave, alright? Do what ya usually do or something; just be still and quiet. I'm gonna go through hell from them because of you," He paused and cursed, before grabbing his jacket. "Quickly!"

But Kyo was already beside him. He gave his father a mysterious look, which made his skin crawl and feel uneasy. Mr. Sohma nodded for Kyo to get into the car.

The car ride was silent. DEAD silent. The only sounds that echoed softly around the car, were the sounds of the chugging engine. They were driving to what the insiders called the 'main house' of the Sohma family. Kyo generally wasn't allowed inside, but on some occasions, the cruel and manipulative family head allowed it. This day was one of them.

Kyo padded silently across the ground, as if his feet were made of air. As he walked, he saw all his 'cousins' playing. They were practically nothing to him. Except one. And within moments, Kyo was standing right before him.

"I didn't know you were allowed here," The silver haired boy said in a bored tone. "I mean, you of all people…"

It was comments like this that made Kyo's face twist in rage. He could feel the Devil within him, pushing him to do something he didn't want to do.

'Do it, do it to them all!' the voice inside his head told him. 'Do it before someone comes!'.

Kyo smiled sickly. "I think it's an offense to people to call me a person," He said, poison oozing from every word. "Just like it's an offense to me that you're all alive," He gestured towards a black and white haired boy and a brown haired girl. "So I will have to eliminate you all," He said with a cackle. He extended a hand and caressed the silver haired boy's face, before scratching it roughly.

"It's all your fault!" Kyo screamed at him, eyes flaring. "If I wasn't born a few days before you, this position would be yours! You would be the one in disgrace! I hate you! It's… it's all your fault!"

Kyo grabbed the boy from his silvery locks and bought his head closer to his own. Kyo smiled, baring two tiny fangs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his trusty pocket knife and began digging it into his cousins throat. The other two stood silent, watching, as if a force had control of them. Well, I suppose it did. Suddenly,

"KYO SOHMA!" Came a bellowing, male's voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YUKI!"

Kyo's eyes glowering as he dropped his bloodstained cousin on the ground. He whipped his head around and glared at his father angrily.

"How many people are you going to kill before you're happy?"

Of course, Mr. Sohma wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"Everyone."

**A/N:**

**Sadistic! **

**That's the mood I was in.**


End file.
